The Complication
by Geoera
Summary: Booksical, Shiz-era, almost every possible combonation of Avaric, Elphaba, Fiyero, and Galinda that there is.  Also Zombies.  The first chapeter is a little short, they will get longer.


**Hey, this is my first real attempt at anything Wicked. It'll be book-sical. I'll be focusing on Fiyero, Elphaba, Galinda, and Avaric in a Shiz-era fic about what happens when an experiment goes awry and Zombies are the result. Boom. Wicked plus Zombies? It equals epic. There will be a little bit of everything for everyone in here so have at it. Fiyerba, Elpharic, Gliyero, Gelphie, etc. This first chapter is short because I am testing the waters. Let me know what you think guys or I can't make it better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Sorry folks. I know you're disappointed.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R. Because I need your feedback.**

THEPROLOGUE

It was about five thirty a.m. on a Saturday morning in the middle of September. This would be like any other fall morning except for three things. The first being a conversation being held between the Head Mistress of Shiz and one of her most outstanding (albeit verdant) students about her parentage. The second were two female co-eds taking the walk of shame. And the third would be the mysterious man, foaming at the mouth that showed up at Shiz University and promptly bit three students including the younger sister of the previously mentioned green girl.

THEVERDANTGIRL

"Miss Thropp, do you understand the magnitude of what you have just heard?" Madame Morrible asked, putting on her best Morgan Freeman impression.

"Yes ma'am." The girl, Elphaba replied with caution. Not fully understanding the entirety of what had just been revealed to her, but doing whatever was necessary to escape from the fish-like woman's office. It smelt of putrid tuna, quite coincidentally and some heavy perfume which was making the dark haired girl want to gag. The fish excused her and Elphaba went dashing from the office and back to her shared dorm.

THECREMEPUFF

Galinda was tired. Actually, that was quite an understatement. She was exhausted, a very wild night topped off with a massive hangover were making the usually short trek from the boys dorm back to Crage Hall seem like miles. The four inch stilettos were not making it any easier. She would take them off, but what would her adoring public think? _I will not be seen as an uncoordinated slob._ The crème-puff huffed internally before walking with even more determination than before. She wanted to make it back home before sunrise. Of course, that dream was rudely interrupted by her stomach's unsettling lurch. _All over my new shoes! Ozdamnit! They were Louboztins… _

The rest of her walk was spent carrying the now disgusting pink and yellow blotched pumps as far away from her body as humanly possible. Galinda's thin, pale arms were outstretched, trying to keep her balance as she went along. Of course, all of her ideas of a good pace for a 'walk of shame' were unseated by the noise someone (or something) made behind her. It was a strange sort of moaning growl. The crème-puff took one glance behind her to see a vaguely familiar face behind her. But it was different than normal. The girl's skin was almost a pale blue, and she was bleeding pretty heavily out of a wound in her arm, and another one in her lower abdomen.

It only took one look at the positively hideotious creature behind her for Galinda to pick up the pace. Her hot pink dress was only getting in the way now. And the burden of carrying her soiled shoes, one in each outstretched hand was becoming a bit tedious. So she chucked them as hard as her scrawny arms could back at the thing which had quite the speed for something that had no arms. _No arms? Who do I know that has no arms? Nessarose! _

"Nessa! Nessa darling! It's me,", Galinda was trying to get out the words between the unozly howls of Nessarose Thropp, "It's me Galinda, your sister's roommate!" When she didn't get a response out except for more moans the girl focused her energy on running back to her dorm. It was about a hundred meters away, though from the dizzy, disorientated, hung-over, exhausted, frightened Crème-puff, it might as well have been miles.

THEPOMPUSASS

"Thanks sweet cheeks." Fiyero mumbled as he flopped back around in his bed. The girl wasn't too bad of a lay, certainly not his best. Probably not even in the top ten, but she was hot enough that he didn't really care that much. He closed his eyes and was beginning to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Until his roommate, Zakaniar came stumbling in. Drunker than any man he'd ever seen before.

"Fiyero! Fiyero!" The black haired boy tried to whisper, it came off as more of a whisper yell, as he got in very close to Fiyero's face.

"What?" He responded tersely, flicking open one pale blue eye in annoyance.

"Areousleep?" Zakaniar asked as he poked at him.

"Am I what?"

"Slep." He slurred.

"Go to bed Zak." Fiyero mumbled before rolling back over and clamping his eyes shut. He assumed that Zak was getting into bed based on the rustling noises being made over on that side of the room and the sound of a heavy thump on his bed.

The door was flung open by a very distressed, very disheveled looking blonde. She was very slight in stature and it surprised Elphaba every single time she managed to get the door open without assistance. Galinda checked the lock and sank down against the door. Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers and she was shaking, as well as showing some other, very obvious signs of shock.

"It couldn't possibly have been that big." Elphaba remarked dryly as she looked up from behind the dark violet cover of her large novel. She still hadn't quite grasped what had been spilt to her this morning and was reading an old favorite to try and kill the bug of uneasiness that had settled in her stomach.

FIN

**Don't forget to R&R. It means a lot if I could get your feedback.**


End file.
